Cold Blooded - Chapter 7 - I Have No Mercy Vitcim Seven
by ohmygleeme23
Summary: Summery: This is another made up fanfiction, although some themes and ideas come from watching American Crime Story. Kurt is 24 years old he has a good job, a loving husband and a good family life. But something in Kurt's life are not so great, some things he needs to change and he does it with a dark and cold secret a secret that is darker then anybody would know. cold blooded...


A Glee Fanfiction – Cold Blooded

 **Hey Everyone! Thanks for coming back to check out chapter 7 of cold blooded again! Your support and kindness really mean a lot to me so thank you so much and once again thank you to the gayness of Kurt comity for adding the story again & all of your kind review and followings! – So as I briefly said last week Kurt's killing is NOT done yet! This chapter will explain why he decides to carry on killing and hopefully make sense of it all – so I hope you enjoy – and if you do please review after if you have time! – I love to hear what you think! – Other then that hear is chapter 7 of cold blooded – ps – it does have a short flash back scene in it ****\- other then that – Keep On Reading – Ohmygleeme23 xx**

Summery: This is another made up fanfiction, although some themes and ideas come from watching American Crime Story. Kurt is 24 years old he has a good job, a loving husband and a good family life. But something in Kurt's life are not so great, some things he needs to change and he does it with a dark and cold secret a secret that is darker then anybody would know. A secret that's cold blooded…..

Cold Blooded – Chapter 7 – I Have No Mercy / Victim Seven

(Sunday 1st July 2018 – 9:30 - in the Klaine Flat Kitchen)

Once again Kurt and Blaine were both up early, it was a beautiful day and they where thinking about going to the local Ohio beach together for some couple time. Now they were good again, Kurt knew he had to make it up to Blaine – big time.

But for now they where starting the day with something simple – breakfast. Kurt was stood at the stove frying some eggs in a frying ban. Whiled Blaine stood at the kettle making the coffee; both men where happy.

But Kurt couldn't help but feel a bit off, like something was missing. Usel he would check his victim list to see who was next to kill now, but because everyone on his list was gone and done with – there was nothing to check – and this make Kurt feel lost. Something inside him was gone. It sounds crazy and makes him sound like a physio but Kurt got a taste for killing. It became part of his normal life, it gave him a reason beside Blaine to get up in the Moring, and it gave him a rush and a thrill like never before; how was he suppose to just give that up?

Blaine notice that Kurt had gone into a world of his own so took over from cooking , to which Kurt was grateful, now he could think some more about his dirty little secret.

"Kurt. Are you ok?" Blaine asked worried about his husband's welfare.

"Yeah Hun I'm fine, just went into a world of my own" he replied laughing

"Ok" Blaine said handing him breakfast, and then the house phone rang. So Blaine went to answer it, leaving his husband to eat.

"Hello?" Blaine said as he picked up the call of the phone.

"Hello Blaine, it's me your father" the caller said.

Blaine face went blank and dark, he hadn't spoke to his dad since , his dad found out he and Kurt where getting dating, he had no idea what was going on in Blaine's life; or that Blaine was married to Kurt, And likewise Blaine had no idea what was going on in his parents life's either.

"Blaine, who is it?" Kurt shouted across the room

"Is that the boy?" Blaine's father asked anger.

"Yeah it's Kurt, what do you want?" Blaine asked anger

"Why are you with him?" his father asked in temper.

"Because were married! Now, what do you want?" he shouted

"MARRIED! SINCE WHEN?" his father screamed

"Since 6 years ago or something like that. Now the real question what is it you want?" Blaine asked trying to calm down his rage.

"You're Mother and I would like to see you, for dinner this afternoon at is house" he said in a demanding tone.

"Why! You haven't bothered for so many years, why start now?" he asked pissed off and anger.

"It was your mother's idea! Now are you coming or not!" he yelled

"Well that depends. Can I bring Kurt?" he asked

His father thought for a moment, he hatted that boy with a passion. In his mind his son was always with a woman. Married with 3 or more children, making all his family proud and happy.

But no inset Blaine came out gay at the age of 14. Making his parents hopes and dreams all go down the sink. The only family member who didn't have a problem with it and still liked him for who he was, was Copper his older brother.

"Fine" he father said not liking the idea, that the boy was coming "I meet you at 8:30 tonight then" he said putting the phone down. And with that Blaine went back into the kitchen to break the best news ever to Kurt.

"Who was it?" Kurt asked seeing that Blaine was pissed off.

"My dad" Blaine answered still pissed off. "he wants me and you to go to dinner at his house tonight" Blaine explained.

"Please tell me you said no!" Kurt asked falling his blood bubble up under his skin.

"Well…I didn't exactly say no…..But I didn't exactly say yes" he explained.

"BLAINE!" Kurt yelled "You know your parents hate me! And I hate them!, you can't really expected me to go can you?" he asked anger at his husband's judgement of him.

"Well, I was hoping you come Kurt, I know you don't like them, but can you please at least and try to give them a second chance, for me?" he asked smiling softly.

Kurt thought for a while, he really, really, really hated Blaine's parents – and didn't want to give them a second chance, on the other hand, he didn't want another disagreement with Blaine. and who knew, maybe this would take his mind of his other problem.

"Ok, I'll go" Kurt said finally giving in "But your dad even thinks once about hitting you again, and I will not be held respectable for my actions!" Kurt beamed still anger.

"That fine babe, thank you" Blaine said hugging his husband.

As the day went on Blaine was at work, whiled Kurt was looking for something to wear that wasn't to in your face. God he really hated Blaine's parents ever sense he meet them, they were horrible, mean people who only cared about themselves – how they ever had a children as nice as Blaine and Copper , Kurt will never know.

 **Flashback – The Night after Blaine Meet Kurt – PS – Look in chapter 1 for the night if you don't know what I'm on about lol**

(6 years ago – In Lima Ohio – Kurt's bedroom)

Kurt was wide awake, with a younger, sexy man next to him for a change. He reamed yesterday well. Singing Amarillo with Blaine had to be one of the funniest nights he's had in a long time, and what they did afterwards of course for just as fun too.

He couldn't believe he meets someone like Blaine – he was talented, handsome and funny all rolled up into one amazing person.

And within thinking that the man woke up. "Good Morning" Kurt said smiling down pleased at Blaine.

"Good Morning" Blaine said "Sorry about last night, I usel don't do one night stands" he said smiling and blushing bright red in his checks.

"It's fine" Kurt said also blushing "I had a great night, it was the most fun I had in a long time so thank you for that " he finished smiling.

"My pleaser" Blaine said smiling back "I should go" he said trying to find his clothes that were all over the bedroom floor.

"You don't have to" Kurt said quickly "I mean I've got now where else I need to be and company might be nice for a change" he said smiling.

Blaine thought for a while. He really did like Kurt, he didn't just sleep with him for no reason, no Kurt was someone special , and different from the rest of the boys he meet before – for once he felt something towards Kurt that he didn't fell for the rest of the boys. He felt love.

"Thank you Kurt that really nice" Blaine said "But I have to go home to my parent's house, they didn't know where I was last night and I kind of live with them" he explained.

"Oh…ok" Kurt said disappointed. Blaine was special to him – he loved him at first sight, and now this was goodbye?.

"I…I can come by later….if you want me to?" he asked smiling. And Kurt felt his heart fill up with love and joy again.

"I would love that" Kurt said "I cook something up, how does 7:00pm sound?" he asked smiling.

"Amazing" Blaine blushed "See you then Kurt" he said kissing Kurt on the cheek making him turn bright red.

Then he made the drive home to see his parents and brother.

After about 20 minutes of driving he was there. He didn't want to go in – his parents would ask him where he was the night, and Blaine was a terrible liar, so he would have to tell them the truth, and he knew they would hate that even more.

Never the less, he put his fear aside him and walked in. And thankfully the first person he was greeted by was Copper – his older brother. "Hey bro" Copper said smiling "Where were you last night?" Copper smiled.

"I went to a club for a drink, and stayed at a guys house the night" he explained.

"Oh right, a guys house?" he smirked

"Yes a guy's house" he said trying to get passed his brother so he didn't have to face his parents, but he was unsuccelful.

"Was this guy hot?" Copper asked still smirking

"COPPER!" Blaine said yelling

"What! I'm just asking! , so was he?" Copper asked

"Yes, he was perfect" Blaine said thinking of Kurt "His name is Kurt and he like the best guy I have ever meet, he funny, cute and sassy all in the same person" Blaine beamed.

"Well as long as you like him , that all that matters" Copper said smiling at his brother.

"LIKE WHO!" Blaine father yelled coming down the stairs.

Copper went quiet and then said "I don't know, I can't reamer, I'm goanna go to work" and with that Copper was out the door quicker then the flash, because he knew when Blaine told him, his brother was doomed.

Blaine then tried to make his way to his own room, but failed as his father gripped onto his arm and keep him in place.

"Blaine, where were you last night?" he asked anger "And do not lie to me boy" he beamed

"At…..At a guy house" Blaine said gulping and looking down at the floor. He dad looked at him in anger and his face was turning red.

"What guy?" he asked yelling. "His name is Kurt, Kurt Hummel he amazing dad he the best guy I ever meet I really like him, in fact I think….. I love him" Blaine said smiling.

"STOP!" his father yelled "YOUR NOT GAY BLAINE, YOU LOVE WOMAN, THIS MAN IS NOBODY TO YOU, YOU JUST MADE A MISTASK THAT ALL" His father yelled tighting the grip of Blaine's arm.

With that Blaine got free, and ran up to his room crying in floods of tears. His father then followed him up to his room and locked the door.

He then got a knock on the door and opened it.

"Hi" the man said behind the door "Is Blaine home please?" he asked

"Who are you?" Blaine's father asked

"Oh forgive me" the man said "My names Kurt, Kurt Hummel, I meet Blaine last night at a gay bar and just came to give him a lift to mine for dinner" Kurt said smiling.

"So you're the one who took my son after from me last night" his father yelled.

"Well, with all does respect sir, its Blaine chose what he wants to do with his life, not mine!" he said "So no I didn't take your son from you he chose to be with me sir" Kurt said trying to keep his temper at bay.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY SON OR ME – SO JUST LEAVE!" he yelled closing the door in Kurt's face.

And yet it didn't work – that night Blaine chose Kurt and went to his house for dinner and after moved in after. And has chose to stay with Kurt even sense. And sense that moment Kurt and Blaine parents have hated each other ever sense.

 **End of Flashback**

The time was now 8:00pm and Blaine had returned home from work, Kurt was dressed in a posh black suit with a black tie and ready to go.

"All ready?" Blaine smiled looking at Kurt who was messing with his tie.

"Unfortanlly" Kurt said hoping the night was already over, before it even started.

Blaine laughed and the two made there way to his parents house in Blaine's car.

The drive there was torcher, neither of them really wanted to go and just wanted to go back home and watch another Disney movie, but they now they couldn't. So to lighten the mood Blaine put a cd on putting it onto one of Kurt favourite songs "Defying Gravity" from wicked. Which made Kurt smile and they both seemed to lighten up a bit more then before.

That was intill they arrived at Blaine's parents house and got to the door. Blaine knocked, and it was answered to his mother.

"Blaine dear" she said pulling him into a unwanted hug "How was your journey?" she asked.

Great. Kurt thought, they where going to make small talk all night.

"Fine" Blaine said hugging her back "Mum you reamber Kurt don't you?" he said smiling at his husband.

Trying to avoid the question he said something else. "Why don't you come inside dear, your father just setting the table" she smiled.

"Sure" he said, taking Kurt hand smiling at him. His mother looked at him disapprovingly, but he didn't care he loved Kurt, he was his husband wearer they liked it or not.

With that they all sat at the dinner table together, with Blaine's parents giving Kurt dirty looks every chance they got. They all sat in silence in till finally Blaine said something.

"So Mum, Dad how have you both been?" he asked trying hard to smile.

His mother was about to say something when his dad shouted "Well we would have been fine if you had married a woman and had children!".

With that Blaine couldn't help it tears started to roll down his cheeks and his heart was broken by his parents for the second time in his life. Blaine had to face it, no matter what he did for them; he just was not going to be the son they wanted.

With that Kurt had enough, Blaine didn't come here just to be yelled at again, no he came to make things right – and nobody was to upset someone Kurt cared about – ever!

"Well maybe he didn't want to turn out like his shitty parents!; maybe he wanted a life where he happy! And doesn't get hit everyday! And where someone loves him for who he is! Kurt yelled.

Blaine's parents where shocked, and Kurt could feel his blood bubbling up under his skin. He knew what he had to do.

"Blaine forget this dinner" he said "Here take the car keys and go home I pick us up your favourite take away" he said smiling at Blaine handing him the car keys.

Still upset Blaine took the keys and thanked Kurt, and made his way back home.

Leaving Kurt with his parents. With just the three of them Kurt stood up and walked into the kitchen to get what he needed, and when he found them , he came back and stood over Mr. Anderson chair.

"What are you doing?" he asked anger at Kurt being so close.

Kurt smirked "I just want you to know I have no mercy for you" Kurt said.

And with that he pulled Mr. Anderson's head back and slit his throat open with a pair of sharp scissors he had got from the kitchen. The blood was pouring out like a river and his wife was screaming, so needless to say Kurt did the same to her. And within second they where both dead.

There it was, Kurt thought, the rush, the thrill, the killing was back! Kurt loved it he looked at his hands covered in blood and smiled.

Why did he give this up? He thought, this was him now! Kurt who killed. He liked that.

Will that said and him finding happiness again he cleaned up the mess and buried the bodies in the garden , all whiled listening to Madonna – Into The Groove.

When that was done , he drove to the take awake and drove home and ate dinner with Blaine.

"Was my parents ok with you?" Blaine asked worried that he left Kurt alone with them.

"Yeah they where fine babe, they know to leave you alone now, forever" he smiled kissing his husband on the cheek.

"You're the best" Blaine said hugging Kurt from behind "I love you and thanks"

"I love you too" Kurt said "And you're welcome.

Just then Kurt's phone buzzed. It was Finn.

From: Finn

Kurt, it's me. Dude I need to talk to you tomorrow dinner at your dad's? x

"Who's that?" Blaine asked

"It's Finn, he wants to speak with me tomorrow at dinner with my dad" Kurt explained.

"Oh ok" Blaine said smiling.

"You can come to you know, I like you too" Kurt said hugging his husband.

"Thanks I will" Blaine said hugging him back "Now I think it time for another Disney movie again!" Blaine beamed happily pulling Kurt upstairs.

"Fine!" Kurt said smiling "But it my turn to pick! "He said

"Ok what's it to be?" Blaine asked

"Peter pan!" Kurt said

"Wise choose!" Blaine smiled picking his husband up and talking him to bed.

And with that they both feel asleep, happy together. But Kurt for two reason of course…

 **Hey Everyone! So I hoped you like the way I said that Kurt was still killing still and that I explained ok – if you did then please review – good or bad I love to know what you guys think of it – and thanks for all the support and lovely reviews before – like I said you guys keep me writing – that said I love all of you and the next update is next Wednesday so intill then – Keep On Reading – Ohmygleeme23 xxx**


End file.
